dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Emblems
Emblems are organization specific insignias the character may wear upon their armor, provided they have the slots in their armor to accommodate the emblem. Emblems have a PRIME and SECONDARY effect, which activate depending on where they're slotted. An emblem in a prime slot activates both effects. Turtle School Emblem The emblem of the turtle school, created and taught by Master Roshi Prime Effect: When slotted into a gi, it transforms it into a turtle school uniform. Double the items Dr against energy attacks, but it's HP remains unaffected. Secondary Effect: Powers with kamehameha in their name deal an additional tierx2 damage. Crane School Emblem The emblem of the crane school, created and taught by Master Shen Prime Effect: once per day, You may spend an action point to use any crane school technique you know as an interrupt action that does not consume the use of the power. Secondary effect: When you mark an enemy, that enemy takes additional damage from one of your attacks equal to your tier. Hitman's Emblem The Personal symbol of the hitman known as Mercenary Tao. Prime Effect: Once per day, you may use the studied target class feature even if you don't possess it. Secondary Effect: When you inflict a fear effect, you may instead inflict 2. Saiyan Empire Emblem The insignia of the royal family, and the Saiyan Empire as a whole. Prime effect: When slotted into Saiyan Armor, it transforms it into Royal Saiyan Armor. This decreases the penalty to 0, and increases the DR by double your Tier. The armors HP remains unaffected. Secondary effect: Galick gun may be charged an additional number of times equal to your tier+2. Kaio Emblem The symbol used by the lower Kais, it says "Kaio" meaning world king. Prime effect: You may use Kaioken as per the kai training path feature once per day, but suffer kaioken fatigue damage afterward regardless of actually being fatigued or not. If you took the kai training path, kaioken fatigue damage is treated as one level lower. Secondary effect: Kaioken fatigue damage can no longer kill you outright, if the damage would be lethal you instead survive with 1 hit point and convert all remaining damage to stun damage. Grand Kaio Emblem The symbol of the grand kai himself, it says "Dai" meaning large or grand. Primary Effect: Once per 24 hours, before rolling an attack, you may activate the ability of this emblem to increase the range of the attack by 1.5 times. Secondary Effect: You may charge any ki attack an additional number of times equal to your tier. Capsule Corp Emblem A patch that depicts a C inside of another, larger, C. The logo of capsule corporation. Prime Effect: All items bought from Capsule corp have their price reduced by tier x100. Secondary Effect: Capsule corp items work at 1.5 times effectiveness. Go Emblem The personal emblem of Son Goku before he stopped wearing one all together. It reads "Go" meaning Wisdom or Enlightenment. Prime Effect: One power of your choice gains the reliable keyword for 24 hours. This must be stated at the beginning of the day, failure to state which power gets this effect renders the effect null. Secondary Effect: You have a +tier bonus to Tenacity checks. Demon Clan Emblem The Emblem used by King Piccolos demon clan, and his descendants. It reads "Ma" meaning evil. Kami's Emblem The personal symbol of Kami, guardian of earth. It literally says Kami, meaning god. Red Ribbon Army Emblem A patch of two R's inside two red triangles. The symbol of the Red Ribbon Army. Prime Effect: You start each day with a number of temporary hit points equivalent to an android half your level, these do not recharge when expended. Secondary Effect: You have a +tier bonus to intelligence checks. Tien's Emblem The personal emblem of Tien Shinhan, worn in his later years before starting the new crane school. It reads "Ten" meaning the heavens. Ginyu Force Emblem The symbol of the ginyu force! Prime Effect: For each ally who also has this emblem slotted in their armor, you gain a +1 morale bonus to saves, death saves, and checks. Secondary Effect: For the purposes of powers and effects, your instinct is considered to be Tier points higher. Armored Squadron Emblem The emblem of coolers armored squadron! Majin Emblem The majin emblem's distinctive M shape is well known throughout the cosmos. Prime Effect: When bloodied, you do not take negatives to your defenses. If you have the Majin body path feature, your defenses can not be effected by any form of bodily harm other than attribute damage. Secondary Effect: You have a +5 item bonus to checks made against environmental effects. Time breaker Emblem An infinity symbol with broken ends, the emblem of the time breakers. Prime Effect: For each iconic or other character associated with the time patrol on the field, you gain a +1 item bonus to damage on all attacks. Secondary Effect: You have advantage on opposed attribute rolls against iconic characters. Time patrol Emblem The letters T and P inside of a circle formed by clock hands. The emblem of the time patrol. Prime effect: For each ally also wearing this emblem, you have a +1 item bonus to your defenses against the attacks of iconic characters and characters associated with the time breakers. Secondary Effect: You have advantage on all intelligence rolls to identify important historical people and events. Whis squiggle Is it actually an Emblem, or just a goofy squiggle? No one but Whis knows. Prime Effect: Once per day you may spend one of your divine surges to gain a +3 transformation bonus. If you're already capable of transforming / have a trans bonus, you gain +1 trans bonus that stacks with your current transformation Secondary Effect: Once per day you may spend a divine surge to immediately win a beam struggle against a foe without the godly ki passive power.